1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a filling system for unpressurized hot filling of beverage bottles or containers in a bottle or container filling plant, which filling system comprises at least one filler element with a product chamber or liquid channel, which is formed in a filler element housing, is connected to a heated reservoir for the liquid product and forms a liquid product dispenser, by way of which the liquid product flows into the respective container to be filled, a liquid valve that is positioned at the liquid channel, a return gas channel which during the filling process is connected to the interior space of the container that is arranged in a sealing position against the filler element, and a first flow path, which is realized in the filler element housing, is connected to the return gas channel and is switchable for slow filling into a throttled state in a manner controlled by valves to discharge the gas or air quantity displaced by the liquid product out of the interior space of said container during the filling of a container.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Filling systems are known, also such filling systems for the unpressurized filling of bottles or similar containers with a cold or hot liquid product, i.e. for cold filling or hot filling. In one possible embodiment, it is also known with such filling systems where the container to be filled in each case abuts in a sealing position against the filler element, to reduce the filling speed during the filling process in a manner controlled by valves, i.e. a slow filling process by means of throttling the return gas path for the gas or air quantity displaced out of the container during filling.